Crimson
by Yusei
Summary: AU. Yuusei is part of an underground group named Dark Phoenix, assassinating those Neo-Domino refuses to deal with. Something isn't right within him; he can't see it, but his friends can. The Black Rose Witch is about to learn.
1. Eye

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Crimson**

by Yusei

_**Summary - **"AU. Yuusei is part of an underground group named Dark Phoenix, assassinating those Neo-Domino refuses to deal with. Something isn't right within him; he can't see it, but his friends can. The Black Rose Witch is about to learn"._

_**Disclaimer – **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N – **__Title is still in progress, can't seem to find something that fits and feels right. A little something I planned back during the Dark Signer arc and built upon over time. An original copy was uploaded towards the end of 2009, but it was terrible, so it was pulled down and reworked several times. It'll probably be confusing at first, but over time, as more answers are uncovered, it should hopefully become clearer. Normally, I wouldn't have a shot at something like this, but gave this a chance, looking at the psychological side of the story. There will be implied romances, for those who want to read the signs like that, although I'm undecided what will actually happen on that front; romance has never been an important focus in fics, but this time, it could well be. As the story goes on, those implied matchings are Jack/Carly, Aki/Divine, Aki/Yusei, Jack/Yusei, Mikage/Jack and Ushio/Mikage. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review._

* * *

Lightning crackled over the neglected isle of Satellite, thunder growling like the rumbling came from the hungry crater near in the centre of the island, a site named after the event known as Zero Reverse. Raindrops fell like bullets in a battlefield, pelting the ground with as much force as they could gather, shattering against the concrete and hardened soil. The sky overhead was blanketed by a cover of black and grey clouds, the lining of each temporarily visible during the flash that illuminated the storm for a matter of seconds. Puddles built on the fragmented roads of Satellite, rippling constantly with the incessant invaders, leaking into uncharted territory. No soul would dared brave the chilling winds in the midst of a vicious storm, battering the already collapsing land. Nobody who valued their life.

With the storm's ferocity, visibility was minimal for the one who raced ahead, charging through the soaked streets and underneath lamp posts bent and dim. Ragged pants clambered up his dry throat, gasping for water other than that which splashed against his skin and flapping clothes. Behind him, a shadow moved, creeping with speed matching his own; he couldn't lose the demon. There was nowhere safe, nowhere to hide from the one that stalked him in the dead of the stormy and wild night.

The terrified prey glanced over his shoulder, eyes gleaming with terror. Just waiting for a sign that it was still on his tail. There was nothing to be seen until that next flash of electricity zapped the sky, where the edge of a human-shaped figure stood against the edge of the wall behind him, at the mouth of the alley he had just darted down. A panic-stricken cry, like that of a strangled victim pushed itself out and he averted his eyes forward once more, seeking some faint hope that the next turning would grant him a sequence of complex passages; a brick maze decaying in neglect that the stalker could lose himself within, wandering around for hours into the night to catch his death and freeze on the pathetic ground. There were two options coming at him: left or right. His eyes jumped between the two, waiting for a final decision from the thumping brain. A straggled yelp and he jumped down the right-hand path, down into darker shadows and mysteriously shrouded corridors.

Within a minute, he was forced to grind to a halt, gazing up at a towering block ahead of him; the sealed end of the brick hallway. A dead end. Terror flooded through him, if the pursuer had managed to keep sight of him by this point, then it would all be over. There had been rumours of this shadow, wearing more than one face, a collection of lost souls hunting down others to depart the dim world they had resigned themselves to. The cornered target turned hesitantly to the empty stretch of dark and material; there it appeared - the shadow of his nightmare. With a horrified cry, he threw himself back, slamming against the wall that blocked off any hope of escape.

The mournful rain drizzled endlessly, humming some ancient hymn of grief and anguish. The cornered prey's legs began to quiver violently; not from the cold combination of the wind and rain, but of absolute terror, petrified of leaving the living world he had come to know behind for the next, which no man could ever return to describe to those who awaited the transition. Not through the hands of another being wearing flesh and pumping blood like him.

Between the flat rooftops standing atop the walls that cradled him in place, a bolt of lightning shone, illuminating the sweating and tearful face of the departed and his captor. The former wore a matted mess of aquamarine hair, wearing only a ragged jacket of brown over a black and blue attire clinging to his heavy skin. The latter sported a complex style of black spikes, upwards decorated with blonde and wore a blue jacket with orange orbs fitted in over a black shirt with red markings, some kind of symbol. His trousers were the same dim grey as the stratus not completely tainted tucked into his brown boots. The piercing look in his azure eyes flashed for a second underneath the stream of violent light, but that was long enough to send a chill running down the spine of his prey, the one who had led him through the maze of alleyways in a futile attempt at life.

He raised a hand, clutching the silver weapon loaded; a gun. Opposite him, the exhausted and trapped target whimpered pathetically, raising his hands with a sense of desperation exhibited; that which he had seen before.

"P- Please, don't shoot!" he cried, voice strangled by fear.

Another bolt of lightning illuminated the face of the man standing between him and freedom; life. The pale face of the target faded deeper into white, drained of all colour in absolute terror. The barrel flashed once the bolt faded from the sky, a series of thuds followed in a matter of milliseconds, red crept into the nearest puddle, dying it a mixture of muddied brown and fresh red. The eyes watching the scene were a dull azure, uncaring and unsympathetic, emotionally detached from the scene, as though he couldn't care less about the act he had just committed. A rumble came from the earth, swallowing another condemned soul.

* * *

**File 1 - Eye**

At the centre of Satellite was an immense crater; a pit descending down to the very deepest levels of Satellite; the site known as Old Momentum. Abandoned to the world because of what it represented and its seemingly uninhabitable state. Kyosuke Kiryu knew better than that; his soul had been anchored to the site that left him orphaned seventeen years ago, living as a child on the streets, alone. On a motorcycle, he roared across the fragmented ground pieced together like a jigsaw puzzle with pieces still missing, the front tyre of his machine bouncing playfully. The gaping crater swallowed the earth ahead, forcing Kiryu to slide to a stop with the right side facing the never-ending drop, the young man removed his helmet to reveal his ice-blue hair and purple headband that contrasted with the dark theme of his D-Wheel; of black and slate blue. His attire was simple; a red t-shirt, jeans, dark shoes and a sleeveless auburn-shaded jacket lined with pale fluff. His sharp golden eyes peered into the darkness; the only way down from this route was the anxious staircase clinging to one corner of the crater. The D-Wheel had to hide in the nearby vehicle storage unit that also led deep beneath the surface.

The foreboding land had risen around the steel and dark grey structure, concealing it from any soul other than those who knew of it. Kiryu dropped down one step at a time, descending deeper into the private shadows he knew. The underground site that had once acted as an advance laboratory had been reduced to ruins, simple accommodation slotted into the edges of the underworld for the guild members to rest. This was home base.

At the heart of the rooms, a large chamber sat with a lengthy dining table, a triple-armed candle garden lit the room - the only light to penetrate pure darkness. At the head of the board, a lone figure sat, draped in black cloth to blend with his surroundings. A tanned chin and red stripes along the edges of his robes identified his existence in the room. Kiryu stepped towards him, furrowing his brow, the click of his shoes pulled the darker man's head upwards.

"Kiryu" he uttered, voice cracking from the use after a prolonged silence.

"Yuusei carried out what you needed, Rudger" Kiryu reported. "Are you happy now?"

Rudger smirked, the upper half of his face hiding underneath the dark veil cast by his raised hood. The subtle change in his devious expression irked the young pale-skinned man, whose face twitched with disgust; he liked this man almost as much as those whose deaths he had been responsible for. With a scowl, he pressed on, clenching his fists by his sides.

"So how long now?" he asked bitterly. "How long before we leave this phase behind and find another route to live? Are we to walk this path until we're captured and killed, or die naturally like this?"

Rudger's toothy grin deepened, an entertained chuckle rose from his large chest. A laugh that mocked Kiryu's failing resistance. The younger, untainted man's face contorted furiously; the time he was living through was supposed to be the best of his life; he was young and free and, unlike people in elsewhere, he would never _have_ to find a job. But it was these days he hated.

* * *

Daybreak shed light on the truth; television screens blared with the breaking news that another pitiful soul had dropped dead in Satellite under mysterious circumstances. It appeared as though the man was healthy and suffered a bullet wound piercing his head. Security, although reluctant to get involved in Satellite affairs, were on the scene. Even if the island was a crime-riddled dump, the Public Security Maintenance Bureau offered its word to investigate the mysterious string of deaths, a vain attempt at keeping the public's minds at ease.

Ushio was standing on the exclusive side of the yellow tape that stretched across the alley's mouth where the bullet had been fired, narrow eyes on the bloodied heap left to rot in the night shower. Blood swam in the dirtied puddles; blending with liquid mud and grave, corrupting the normal state of the miniature pool of rainwater. Thick arms crossed over his chest, folded and tied with the pressure of thick fingers, one tapping his arm impatiently; the forensics were supposed to have arrived by now. It wouldn't be a surprise if they had run into trouble on the way.

In the officer of the City's head, the news reports flashed with the face of the female newsreader, alternating with faces - those of criminal investigators - and footage of Satellite streets; people dealing drugs and exchanging blows, some peaceful streets where children wandered around with lost eyes and dark faces.

"_The latest incident seems to be of similar nature to those that have fallen"_ the woman read from an off-screen cue._ "There has been no confirmation, but Security has reason to believe that this is simply another tally on the body count of the underground group who apparently call themselves 'Dark Phoenix'. Nothing outside the name of their circle is known, including just how many members exist and who they are, with the exception of one name - Fudo Yuusei. Nobody seems to know where this name originates, but Security has stressed that anyone with information shou-"_

The Director messaged his forehead with the white tips of his fingers, pinching the centre of his forehead and then relaxing. He had heard enough; he knew more than most. The grey man eyed the metal rod on his desk, snatching it from the varnished desk and opening it up with a simple thought. A blue-haired woman's face appeared, looking anxious and unprepared for the sudden call.

"Mikage" he announced grimly.

"O- Oh!" the young timid female yelped, eyes glistening apologetically afterwards. "Di- Director Godwin, is something the matter?"

"Please could you send Jack to me?" Godwin asked colourlessly.

"Yes sir" Mikage responded having regained her nerves.

The brief conversation was over in a flash and Mikage's young face vanished from the holographic panel. Godwin sighed and set it down, the confrontation with Jack Atlus wasn't going to be easy - it was always difficult to give him the news that the apprentice aimed to avoid. The past was supposed to be buried and left behind as people moved on the future - Jack could never bury his past without regret.

The door to his office slid open with a vibrating tone, the sound that drew him from the blank monitor hanging over his shoulder and to the opening where Mikage stood with a clipboard pressed to her chest. Behind her, a blonde man with a bright attire stood towering over her, his piercing violet eyes locked onto the grey and aged man. The couple entered, Mikage with simple clicks of heels and Jack with silent strides. The back of his jacket hung like a heroic cape, dangling behind his legs without ever patting the floor. Behind the two of them, a much shorter man hopped inside, his face resembling that of a clown with shining blood-red lips and curled grey-purple hair either side of his otherwise bald head. His large green eyes jumped between Jack and Mikage, attracting a glance from Godwin onto his outstanding maroon and white ensemble.

The trio paused in front of Godwin, with the dwarf man - Jeager - positioned in between the others, lined up like soldiers, like an army under their superior. Godwin examined each of the three before turning to face them directly, hands coupled behind his back, like a stern professional.

"It seems as though Dark Phoenix have struck again" he announced levelly to the gathering. "It appears as though there is no indication which of the members committed the act, but it seems the media are pinning the culprit as Fudo Yuusei".

Jack's brow twitched uneasily, a nerve had been struck - Godwin knew that well before catching the blonde's face through the cracks of his eroding mask. His cold eyes shifted to Jeager and Mikage, both oblivious to the effect the leaked name had on Jack, unaware of the reason why their superior's eyes had fallen onto them.

"Jeager, Sagiri, could you leave us for a moment?" he requested.

The two existed looked either side of Jack, puzzled by the Director's wish. Again, they shot a confused look to the grey man and slowed retreated, Mikage clearly reluctant to leave Jack behind while the subject was on the string of mysterious deaths. Jeager was first through the door, followed quickly by Mikage, who kept her back to the threshold as it slowly sealed itself. Godwin pealed his eyes from the door and back to the blond man in front of him, the violet eyes fallen to the floor.

"I know this must be difficult for you, Jack" Godwin murmured solemnly. "It can't be easy that you have to endure this wait - to see if it's truly your friend behind all this chaos and stand on the opposite side of a battlefield. However, you must focus on the task at hand. If you come face-to-face with Yuusei, you have to do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of people in Neo-Domino. That's the only way you can help him".

Jack nodded slowly, dully, still keeping his sight pressed to the floor. As much as what Godwin said was true, it was still difficult to believe that there could be a time when he and Yuusei would meet for the first time in two years, praying that their reunion wouldn't have to end in bloodshed.

* * *

Across the choppy waters stirring from the frenzied activity of the night before, Satellite waited vulnerably. At the base of the legendary Daedalus Bridge, a young man dressed in a yellow t-shirt, a large brown jacket and green trousers stood waiting, yellow Markers decorated his face to signal he had been arrested for a variety of crimes on a number of occasions. Orange hair stood on end, as though he had been dealt a series of electrical shocks until confessing to his crimes. He rested against the frame of the doorway, one of many huts at the base of Daedalus - his home, in the most dangerous part of Satellite, the B.A.D. Lands.

Kiryu's dark D-Wheel raced through the empty streets, leaping over potholes and fissures in the roads, departing from the deserted sector and into the short man's territory, sliding to a halt towards the centre where brittle logs waited for their fiery end. Slackening against the seat of his D-Wheel, Kiryu pulled the matching helmet from his head, smirking at the redhead.

"Hey, not so loud" the shorter man scowled. "You want to wake everyone up? The kids are still sleeping".

Kiryu climbed off the D-Wheel, marching towards the local. "Crow, have you seen Yuusei?"

Crow smirked, peeling himself from the edge of the door and crossing his arms over his chest, a smug look that Kiryu was all-too familiar with. Where Yuusei was concerned, Kiryu would be clearly concerned, Crow would smirk just to irk him, give the impression he was revelling in the worries of the older man.

"Yeah, he's resting inside".

Kiryu's face relaxed; Crow always meant well in the end. Crow pulled the sheet acting as a door across, opening the inside to his friend, who quickly entered before he could pull some kind of stunt, claiming he was going to change his mind. The sheet fell across behind them, hiding them from the outside world that it weakly sealed them from. Crow led Kiryu into the spare room through the wall; a room set aside for Yuusei and the taller comrade should they return from a job late. A friendly smirk was still plastered onto Crow's face when he pressed on, holding it open for Kiryu to follow.

Together, they looked to the bed, finding Yuusei seated and fully-clothed, his blue jacket laid out beside him, otherwise ready to leave. The dark-haired teenager rose from the bed and turned to Crow with a soft smile.

"Thanks, Crow" he said. "Without you, I'd have had to get back to Old Momentum through that storm".

Crow's smile disintegrated, seconds reducing it to nothing - Yuusei was trying to leave quickly, before something happened; he always tried this. There were days when they didn't have to worry about running from the law; when the four of them could just enjoy life in Satellite, regardless of how much they had lost and how little they had retained. It was Crow who always laughed that they'd never need to get a job, few in Satellite actually worked. A faint beaming forced itself back onto his face, for the sake of his friend.

"It's okay" he chuckled hollowly. "You know that I'm here any time you guys need me".

Yuusei nodded gratefully, looking to Kiryu whom he hadn't seen for almost twenty-four hours. The older man's face was more sullen than normal, he stepped forward, ahead of Crow.

"Rudger knows that last night went well" he murmured.

Crow folded his arms over his chest, tilting his head as he turned back to Kiryu. "Hey, what was the reason you were hunting that guy?"

Kiryu peered over his shoulder with an amused smile; Crow would never be informed of the details until the act had been committed and time was moving on through the aftermath - too late to reverse.

"He was a dangerous man" the ice-blue haired man replied. "Apparently he'd been preying on women".

Crow growled viciously, a sudden transformation when the truth came out - no-one, Satellite or elsewhere, deserved to be treated cruelly by another. He could see now the demon deserved it.

"Scumbag" he spat. "At least you two are helping people by taking him out. I can't believe there are still people like that about. It's people like him that are the reason I can't trust leaving my kids alone - anything could happen to them".

"That's why we do this, Crow" Kiryu chuckled. "That's the reason we hunt down these kind of people".

Crow smiled, much more relaxed now that his friends had reassured him they wouldn't let him down. He could trust these people; these young men who helped him get by in Satellite, they were the reason he was still alive.

The trio departed, moving out the back to where Yuusei's unique crimson D-Wheel waited underneath a large sheet, concealing it from both untrustworthy eyes and the storm from the night before. The machine was Yuusei's pride and joy, he had built it himself from parts laying around in Satellite's junkyards. Yuusei mounted himself onto it, slipping the matching helmet over his spiked hair and looked to Kiryu with a smile.

"I suppose we should head off" he suggested brightly.

"Sure" Kiryu answered with a nod.

The tallest of the trio turned on his heels and dashed around the corner of the hut, using one of the narrow passages between a handful of the small dwellings to reach the centre where his D-Wheel waited. Crow fixed his eyes onto Yuusei; even with their good intentions, their line of work was questionable, he feared for them. There would be one day when the job wouldn't run so smoothly, or they could be caught in the middle of an ambush. He prayed every dawn and every dusk that that would never come about.

Yuusei's D-Wheel rolled forward, following Kiryu's secretive route and back into the open, Crow striding by his side the entire time. The two waited for Kiryu to signal his ready state, throwing the dark helmet over his head and taking one shoe from the ground, smirking at his companions.

"Alright, let's go see how Satellite deals with this one" he chuckled. "See ya, Crow".

The engine of his D-Wheel roared to life, the tyres spinning madly, skidding around one-hundred and eighty degrees, fixed in place until he was lined up and shot off. Crow grimaced, reeling that he had raced off and left so much noise behind. Yuusei revved his engine, casting another smile over at Crow before he, too, darted away and through Kiryu's trail of kicked-up dust.

By Crow's side, a small redheaded girl in a pink dress appeared, looking up to Crow with large innocent eyes.

"Crow-niichan?" she chirped. "Are Kiryu and Yuusei alright?"

Crow smiled at her, resting the gloved palm of his hand against the young child's head, ruffling her hair delicately. "They're fine, don't you worry".

* * *

The drowned streets of Satellite where Tetsu Ushio stood were a safe distance from both Crow's nest and the route Kiryu and Yuusei would use to get to where the former called 'home' without feeling a need to vomit. Yellow tape sealed the alley where blood slithered across the cement ground and up the brick walls, poisoning all into a dark mixture of red and brown; a cocktail left by Death. Two men were on the exclusive side, dressed white and carrying their instruments, examining the scene. Ushio stood on the other side, his large arms folded over his chest, dressed in the standard uniform of a Neo-Domino Security officer.

A car approached, cracking pebbles and loose chips in the road, charging slowly. The vehicle slowed to nothing, the popping and cracking conformed and silenced. From the left side, the door swung open and the petite Mikage's head appeared, adjusting her skirt as she stood. She moved away from the vehicle and over to Ushio, holding still that clipboard.

"Ushio-kun" she said.

"Mikage-san" the officer answered.

"Have the forensics finished at the scene?" Mikage asked, casting a glance at the shady ally's other end.

"Not yet" Ushio growled. "All we've got is the victim's a man in his twenties and the guess is it he was shot. But we can't be sure yet".

"I understand" Mikage murmured. "Director Godwin would like word as soon as the means of ending this man's life is determined; he needs an idea if Dark Phoenix was involved, the media are going haywire - they're ruling out any alternative and jumping straight on the bandwagon. As far as they're concerned, if something bad happens in Satellite, it's Dark Phoenix's doing".

"Not all the murders have taken place in Satellite though" Ushio growled, looking away from the slender woman. "How the hell do they get across? I wonder how long before the paparazzi hunt them down for pictures rather than justice".

"The media keep mentioning Fudo Yuusei".

"That little bastard" Ushio snarled, tensing the muscles in his arms irritably. "What I wouldn't give to wrap my hands around his damned neck…"

Mikage frowned; Ushio was one of the more determined officers when dealing with the underground ring. He would always volunteer for assignments related to the case, always heading to the crime scene, even when he was supposed to be having a day off - the leaked name fuelled him more; he had someone to chase, even if that someone didn't have a face to know him by.

One of the white-outfitted forensics strode towards the pair, slipping a hand through the tape barrier, clutching a small rectangular device resembling a flat disconnected computer monitor.

"Ma'am, it looks as though this is a Hirota Masafumi" he murmured. "At least, that's what this seems to be reading".

Mikage clutched the device, taking it from the gloved hands, she scrolled through the data. The man had been imprinted with a Marker, making identifying him much easier. Security's database offered a past - a seedy past.

"Looks like he wasn't a very friendly man" Mikage sighed. "He's just like most of the others: he had a dark history".

She handed Ushio the monitor to examine, his eyes sliding across the symbols that told of a criminal whose end came during the stormy night before.

"Dark Phoenix seem to be targeting people with a criminal record; maybe they're just extreme vigilantes" she thought aloud.

Ushio scoffed, looking back to the deepening shadows down the backstreet, to where the corpse fell into a grisly grave. "They're breaking the law either way; they're no better than the people they hunt down".

Mikage, clutched her chin thoughtfully, examining the data in Ushio's hands. The tanned brawny directed his eyes skywards, the blue hiding behind a veil of yellowing carbon dioxide cloud swarming over the isolated region. It was always the same question running through his mind, the answer getting neither nearer nor farther from revealing itself - how many more lives would have to be lost in this ruthless campaign?

* * *

Jack stood at the glass edge of his grand apartment, situated on the top level of the slanted tower; the greatest feat achieved by modern architects. His eyes were set firmly on Satellite, searching through the smog for the place he called home only a couple of years ago. Somewhere in the shadows, his friend was sinking; digging a deeper hole, one that would grow too deep for him to climb out of alone. Perhaps he was buried too far already. Somewhere, Yuusei was there.

_Two years ago on a dim night, he appeared. Jack was alone in a ruined theatre, a throne erected on stage for the last production that the building housed. This was his castle; the King of a broken land. When Yuusei was busy with Kiryu and the others, Jack would come here to clear his head, think about the times when they could be together; the four of them - Jack, Yuusei, Kiryu and Crow, as friends without a care in the world._

_Kiryu was in the process of planning a Duel Monsters war, using decks of cards to fight with other gangs, planning to unite the four of them under one banner of 'Team Satisfaction'. Yuusei had been distant for some time now, he and Kiryu breaking away from their hideaway less and less to meet with the other half of their force. The brood shadow of his future slipped over empty rows and seats and across the floor under the glow of the full moon._

"_Jack Atlus, am I correct?"_

_Jack's neck snapped in the direction he guessed the voice had come from; the domed roof - a large portion of it missing to guide the nightlight in - helped to throw the voice to every corner of the building. From the darkness and into that dim light, Godwin stepped, smiling modestly. Jack didn't rise from his throne, but watched the man with a certain intrigue; clearly he was no man of Satellite, but here he stood, knowing his name._

"_Who wants to know?" the young blonde asked suspiciously._

"_Forgive my rudeness; for trespassing and not giving you my name immediately" Godwin replied with a rigid bow. "I am the Director of Neo-Domino City - Rex Godwin"._

"_Director of the City?" Jack echoed sceptically. "What the hell do you want with me? Why is someone like you here?"_

"_Fudo Yuusei" Godwin murmured._

_As quiet and sharp as the response was, it reverberated across the wide hall and dragged the temperature down; a chill ran down Jack's spine. Shock was clear on his face; ordinarily, Jack was as strong in hiding his emotions as Yuusei, but this unexpected incident had struck him in the chest and pierced through him. Any defence was shattered by the force behind Godwin's weapon - words. The man's face hadn't change, he was watching Jack with a solemn look, his smile removed, but unaffected otherwise._

"_You want to save Yuusei"._

_Jack stared at the man, lost for words. Even if he was the man in charge of Neo-Domino, someone who had played a part in Satellite's abandonment, why did he know so much about him? About Jack and Yuusei? What was it this man wanted with them?_

Jack's eyes had fallen into the water between the two lands, drowning while his mind was lost in the past. Once he came back, they returned to his homeland; the place where his friends remained. Looking back, he knew the truth and he could see just why Godwin had approached him, it all made sense retrospectively. But at the same time, there was a problem.

It had been two years since Godwin showed up and offered Jack a chance to save his fading friend; two long years that he had been living in Neo-Domino under the guise that he was a nobody before joining forces with Godwin and his team. In all that time, Dark Phoenix continued to exist; nothing had been done to fulfil the promise they made that night over Yuusei. By now, Jack, as he gazed at his previous home, was left wondering if Godwin really had any intention of saving Yuusei at all. His hanging left fist clenched by his side.

"Yuusei…" he murmured. "Hang in there, I will do whatever it takes to get you back". A vow renewed over and over; an eternal vow that would stand hanging over his existence until he could achieve his goal and stand by Yuusei and admit they had succeeded.


	2. Duty

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Crimson**

by Yusei

_**Summary - **"AU. Yuusei is part of an underground group named Dark Phoenix, assassinating those Neo-Domino refuses to deal with. Something isn't right within him; he can't see it, but his friends can. The Black Rose Witch is about to learn"._

_**Disclaimer – **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N – **__I wasn't expecting such a reaction to this, I'm extremely greatful for everyone who left such encouraging reviews, I just hope this makes up for the wait for the next chapter.. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review._

* * *

The centre of Satellite was quiet and still; lifeless in contrast with the shores nearest the distant city. No-one dared venture out into the disaster zone where the origins of Satellite lied buried like a dirty secret. All bar the two D-Wheels ploughing through the dead ground, racing towards the scarred epicentre. All that remained was a crater torn into the surface of Satellite and digging well down into the depths, rumours from those in the populated areas a safe distance claimed it led all the way to Hell. That demons were born in the bottom of the pit having fed on the souls of those slaughtered in the disaster seventeen years before. They weren't far off. Old Momentum could have been the closest place on Earth to the underworld.

Kiryu led Yuusei towards the crater; the place that sealed the fates of their parents, just like those of thousands, maybe more. Yuusei could never settle into the crater in the same way as Kiryu and the others, like there was always some ghost hanging over his shoulder, whispering chillingly into his ear that his parents had died in the very same place. Constant haunting of a past beyond solid memories. The two machines jumped over miniature fissures in the ground, crashing to a halt at the edge of the black ring, Yuusei leaned forward, gazing down through the shadows lingering about the pit; somewhere in that darkness were the lost graves of so many lives.

Kiryu dismounted from his D-Wheel, sliding the dark helmet from his pale head, sitting it onto the seat of the machine and returned his hands to ensure the purple band wrapped around his head remained straight. Yuusei stayed in place, watching his friend prepare himself for their descent. Feeling the dark eyes on him, Kiryu turned to Yuusei, smiling brightly.

"Come on, you know no-one comes out here" he chuckled. "The D-Wheels should be fine if we leave them for a little bit. We'll take them down the other way in a while, okay?"

Yuusei hesitated to move on, allowing a minute to tick by before conceding and lifting the red helmet from his black hair, the spikes falling back into place as though they had been standing the same throughout the ride. Following Kiryu's lead, he clambered from the D-Wheel and laid the helmet to rest within its arms, treading towards the edge of the earth and stare down into the black abyss beneath them.

"Come on" Kiryu said as he walked past the younger shadow. "We may as well get this over with quickly".

Kiryu led Yuusei to the rusted railing wrapped around a staircase winding its way down one side of the crater, down towards Hell. Yuusei frowned and followed the pale-haired man, keeping his hands from the railing, not ready to kill himself by falling down to greet his parents. Where no-one lived, Dark Phoenix hid - this was the nerve centre of the supposed vigilantes. Neither of the young men said anything as they descended deeper into the shadows, crawling down the hole dug for them to hide away in.

Once they reached the bottom, Kiryu stepped forward, stretching his arms above his head, wrapping the fingers of his right hand around the straightened arm over his head. His back arched back, then straightened so he could turn to face Yuusei standing behind him with a friendly smile. The shorter boy seemed restless; he was never happy with coming back. Kiryu laid a black-gloved hand onto his friend's shoulder, a sign of reassurance - he was still with him.

The two continued their journey through the bottom of the planet. Moving through dark corridors without any sign of life; like a fire had ripped through and destroyed anything that resembled human life having ever been present. Locked doors broke the wall and hid away the workplaces of people past; where they lived and breathed and bonded.

Kiryu kept his eyes straight while the two navigated through the maze of dead memories, Yuusei's eyes occasionally latched onto a door, the back of his mind wandering off to the people who were last inside; what they did, their families, who they were. They haunted him. The clicking sound, like that a pebble on the road made, hit the ground behind him. He froze and turned briskly, glaring uneasily down the black corridor, seeing a black shape vanish around a corner to the corridor they had just come from. Maybe it was some wild animal that had managed to survive Satellite and the journey to Hell. He slowly turned back, fixed to the spot and eyes still searching that dark opening.

"Yuusei?" Kiryu's voice came, piercing the mystery.

Yuusei whipped his head around, finding Kiryu standing a short distance ahead, his face somewhere between default happiness and confusion over Yuusei's hanging back.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

Yuusei finished rotating his body to Kiryu, smiling faintly for a second; the best he could manage at the time and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, sorry" he mumbled. "I didn't mean to worry you".

Kiryu's smile softened, soothing almost. He turned ahead and walked again, leading Yuusei through the shadows like a flame to guide the way. Within a couple of minute more, the two were greeted by the end of the hallway maze, three small flickers of light joined into one, welcoming them into the enlarged room ahead. The two stopped in the door, looking in. A stretched dining table remained in the centre of the chamber, the three flames lit the hoods of three people; the large dark-skinned man to the left with yellow lining his black robes, a slender woman opposite him with a matching attire, the difference coming in her green theme. Between them and at the head of the table, another bulky man waited with his arms folded over his chest, blood red decorated his dark robes.

"Kiryu, Yuusei" he croaked with the deep voice hiding underneath the dyed tan throat. "Welcome back".

* * *

**File 2 - Duty**

The two young men remained fixed in place, standing opposite the bulky man seated at the commanding position between the other cloaked allies. The man tilted his head back, unveiling the cold violet irises floating in the darkness, setting one each on the duo opposite him, watching with unfeeling faces.

"Well" the large man spoke on with a proud smirk. "It seems you did well, Yuusei. I'm proud to call you an ally".

The youngest of the occupants sank his head between his shoulders vaguely, clenching the fists by his sides and jaws against one another. The readjustment filled the lack of a response, something that seemed to amuse the leader, Rudger, and draw a smirk onto his face; a chuckle rippled through the dead air, crawling to the pair standing defiantly opposite. Kiryu stepped forward, moving slightly ahead of his friend, standing like a barrier between the clashing souls.

"What do we have to do now?" he asked casually.

Yuusei set his glare onto the pale-haired man in front, trying to stand as a peacemaker between him and their superior. Rudger grinned at Kiryu's decision to try and keep the fragile peace.

"There's nothing for you two do; the two of you have been out late in that storm, just rest for now" he commanded.

Kiryu turned away, dropping a hand onto Yuusei's shoulder, drawing the sharpened eyes of the still tense dark-haired one. With a gentle push, Kiryu led him from the central chamber, sinking deeper into darkness as the candlelight failed to stretch out to them anymore.

"Yuusei, Kiryu, wait" a feminine voice pleaded.

The two paused and watched over their shoulders; the woman dressed in a black cloak lined with green approached them gracefully, black hair hanging over her shoulders and a soft small smile brightened her face; she looked like a warm character, caring and trustworthy.

"Is something wrong, Misty?" Kiryu asked, rotating his body to face the young woman.

"No, nothing with me. I was just making sure you were both alright" Misty replied with a gentle voice. She regarded them like younger brothers; people she cared for, whom she could feel would stand by her in the bitter world where friends turned easily. "Rudger made a valid point in that you were out there all night; the storm was heavy".

"Don't worry, we're alright" Kiryu insisted with a grin, scratching the back of his head. His smile vanished, however, when he pressed on. "Has there been no luck finding your brother?"

A solemn look washed over Misty's face, followed by a slow shaking; despair flooded her eyes as she looked back to the two, swimming in her tears over the past.

"I've come to the conclusion he's no longer with us" she confessed, her throat tight from locked emotions suddenly clambering upwards at once, choking her. "If that's the case, I want to avenge him. I want to know who was responsible for taking him from me".

Kiryu sighed while Yuusei's head dropped, eyes floating amongst the cracks that ran through the floor beneath. They both knew what it was like to lose someone - they had both been friends with Jack before he vanished. They had both good news that doubled as bad once they recognised him as one of the figures working under Security on the case of Dark Phoenix. He was hunting them down.

"Don't worry, Misty" the pale-haired man whispered. "You're not alone. Jack may not be dead, but we lost him too. Crow told us that rumours said he'd been backed into a corner when Godwin confronted him - I promise; we'll save him from that man. We'll bring him back to where he belongs… somehow".

"He's waiting…" Yuusei added, barely above a whisper. "I can feel him waiting for us".

* * *

Through the streets of Neo-Domino, Jack rode in the centre of the prestigious white D-Wheel given to him following his escape from Satellite. A one-of-a-kind design, effectively impossible to replicate. The machine pounded down the streets, slipping through into an exclusive car park that ran into the ground level of the tallest residential tower in all the city. The blonde's mind remained wiped as he removed the helmet and laid it on the seat, striding to the elevator nearby and punching in the key for the rooftop apartment; the single-most expensive residence in the tower, with the best view of the city that was beyond value. The doors slid shut in front of his chest, locking him away from the world.

The next time Jack could see through the panel, the sky shone through the opposite wall, made of glass French doors, completing the rectangular shape of the apartment. Two children, identical to one another, sat at a coffee table in the centre of the family room, otherwise deserted, cards laid out onto the glass surface. Jack moved forward, watching as the boy threw down a card enthusiastically, beaming with pride as he executed a vital move in their game. The blonde's shadow stretched into the expensively furnished room, slipping into the corner of the boy's eye. He lifted his head, beaming at Jack with a childish fervour, leapt up from the table and charged towards the man twice his size.

"Jack!" he yelped excitedly.

"Lua" Jack responded calmly, glancing at the girl who remained seated obediently. "Luca".

"It's so cool that you've come like this!" Lua called, clenching his fists, his eyes widening with glimmers of adoration.

"Don't get so worked up all the time Lua" Luca sighed, irritated by the overly-enthusiastic behaviour of her twin. "Jack may be famous, but we're friends; there's nothing different about being friends with someone that many more people know".

Lua stamped on the ground, glaring at his sister with a look of rage. "I'm just glad that we know someone who's doing something so noble, like fighting for the city" he protested. "Because he's everywhere, seeing Jack is like meeting him for the first time - the thrill doesn't go away to see the face that everyone knows and remember that he comes to see us".

"That's because our parents have good relations with Director Godwin" Luca sighed. "That's why Jack comes - to check on us after Godwin agreed to indirectly baby-sit us while they're gone. I'm sure if he had the choice, he wouldn't come, I'm sure Jack has better things to do".

Lua turned to Jack, streams of tears trickling down his face in fear that what Luca said was the true, the boy sobbed as she gazed up at Jack, who remained with a calm and neutral face, taken back by the topic of conversation.

"Is that it, Jack?" he whined. "Do you think I'm a pain and a burden? Have you come here only because you were told to?"

Jack smiled, leaning forward and laying a hand on top of the boy's teal hair, ruffling the centre, which prompted Lua to whine as he endured the playful gesture.

"That's wrong; I come as a duty, but out of enjoyment as well" Jack stated. "I haven't been told to come today, I came here out of my own will; I just felt it would be wise to see you both".

Lua's tears halted in an instant, the boy wiped the trails away speedily and, when they dropped, resumed his grinning expression. The news was both proof and relief; peace was restored in an instance. Internally, Jack's own smile faltered; if only peace could be so easily re-established outside the tower; the kids were innocent, naïve to what was happening, for a large part of the affairs between Security and Dark Phoenix. But at the same time, they had been granted knowledge that nobody else knew of. He worried for them; underneath the fabric arm stretched over to Lua's head, there was a symbol - a dark crimson symbol that Godwin claimed was thousands of years old.

The mark was a beacon that led Godwin to him in Satellite. He wasn't alone; Luca also possessed one, although, much to his disappointment, the same couldn't be said for Lua. Always asked, he declared that he wanted to possess one so that he could feel important, so that he could use it as a means of strengthening bonds and feeling important to Jack and his sister, to protect her. There was a word that Godwin used to describe these marks - he called them Birthmarks of Signers.

According to the Director, a war raged between dragons and demonic creatures risen from the earth thousands of years ago. Seemingly, the war from that era had been dormant and unfinished over time, changing shape and nature; from mythical creatures to people with guns and a thirst for blood against the righteous and civilised. The dragons were passed on, hibernating in the form of Duel Monsters cards - the game had been popular for decades, always evolving, but with current affairs, it had taken a back seat to the safety of people. Tournaments were rare, curfews were commonly instated, nowhere and no-one was safe. Only a select few could be chosen by the bestowal of the strange marks - five in total, if Godwin was to be believed. It was fortunate that two could be located so quickly and nearby, perhaps they were all in the city… or spread across the area. Maybe there were others in Satellite. They had reason to believe it, after all.

According to Godwin, four of the five dragon cards were known in existence; each seemingly in the hands of the person they belonged with. The exception: Ancient Fairy Dragon, Luca's card. Apparently, she was a prisoner of Dark Phoenix, buried deep in the shadows of Satellite, potentially with Stardust as her only companion.

"Jack…" a faint voice crawled through the widespread silence. The violet eyes of the man fell onto the anxious child. "Has there been anything about Ancient Fairy? Has she been found?"

Her eyes swam with sorrow and regret; she looked almost responsible in those eyes. It tore at Jack's heart to see a young girl of her age look so lost and guilty; she was a child, the loss of Ancient Fairy Dragon preceded her life. But she was tied down with responsibility; she never blamed the fact that she wasn't alive, she simply blamed the fact that she couldn't be there. The girl had a mature mind… a mind faltering. She was going to drive herself mad.

Reluctantly, he would have to answer.

"I'm afraid not" he sighed heavily. "But I promise, the instance we find her, I'll let you know. I promise".

Luca nodded faintly, immediately brightening her pale face with a false smile. "Thank you, Jack". She lived for the news. There was little outside the apartment for her. Jack rested a hand onto her shoulder, the edge slipping from the small joint that protruded her torso.

"Don't worry; we _will_ find her" he whispered. "I swore the day we learned from Godwin about what happened that I'd get her back for you. And it won't just be Ancient Fairy; Stardust is there, hurt. We're going to rescue them both; they're allies, they're meant to be with us. On this side of the flood".

The name of the other dragon cued a memory in Lua's mind; he had heard the story before from Jack - about the dragon trapped by its darkness and tied down by those surrounding it, poisoning it. He tilted his head inquisitively while twisting himself a minor degree to face the blonde.

"That's Fudo Yuusei, right?" he asked.

Jack nodded in response, smiling gently at Lua's recollection; he cared. Someone did care, even if he could do nothing to play a role in the oncoming clash of light and dark, normal and abnormal, lawful and sinful. Jack's other hand scampered through the air, crawling onto Lua's shoulder; the three were united through one connection.

"Just don't forget, you can't mention that to anyone else" he hushed. "Yuusei or Stardust; especially that they're actually one. Yuusei's been advertised as the one responsible for what's happening. But I don't believe its true; he could never commit such atrocities; even if he is, someone else has to be pulling the strings, or something major must have happened since I left him. I came here to save him, but I've gotten nowhere nearer achieving that since leaving Satellite; perhaps I would have been more use staying behind".

"That's not true" Lua injected. "If you were in Satellite and Yuusei was captured, you couldn't testify for him. But here, there are people that trust you - you can make things easier if you can stop him from killing people and make sure that Security doesn't throw the book too hard. Godwin wouldn't allow that, you can emphasise that".

Jack's smiled returned and the hand clutching Lua's shoulder shivered, sending shockwaves through the small boy who giggled as his body moved without his command. His eyes opened up again while the process continued, smiling brightly at Jack with eyes full of excitement of what lay ahead.

"Jack, seeing as you're here and not on an errand, why don't we duel?" he asked animatedly. "Red Demons and Power Tool. What do you say?"

The blonde's face was frozen in place, like a mask. The twins didn't have to suffer because his world was threatening to collapse at any time, he would make it his duty to ensure they could have lives separate to the current affairs of their city.

* * *

The grey was as dark and grey as any night, but behind a blanket of clouds, the sun was still flying, somewhere. In Satellite, with the extra layer of carbon dioxide, the disappearance of the sun equated complete darkness. Misty strode close to the edge of the earth, her eyes surfing across the nonexistent lid of the crater she called home whilst in hiding.

Waiting around the side of the void, a helicopter say waiting amongst the rubble; brought up from the underground levels of the artificial path into the underground lair, the same grey structure where the D-Wheels were hiding, safe from the world. Misty's reflection drew closer with each step it took, reaching up and sliding the door across, opening the back of the craft. Seated with his head set straight ahead, Demak was at the controls; when a matter involved moving D-Wheels or piloting the craft to the City for Misty's modelling career, the responsibility for the former usually fell to him and latter always. They bonded well because of their journeys between the two states.

The black robes that hung over Misty's body reverted to those of the attire she had been wearing when she last crossed the line into territory of the second version. She stood in a white dress that dragged itself along the floor of the cabin, decorated with a slit made in the left shoulder; a birds-eye view would reveal the full crescent shape. Long glamour white gloves joined the dress; the latest in a range she had been promoting for one of Neo-Domino's most popular designers. She was influential in the light, a criminal in the shadows.

The door rumbled shut and the propellers spun, the two pressed their large earphones over their heads before rising and spinning in the direction of the target city. Misty's eyes slid to the window beside her, fixed on the sparkling land ahead. A mixture of melancholy and frustration washed over her, twisting soft features into venomous for a second before she composed herself.

"Has there been any advance on the investigation?" she inquired. "Is there any evidence regarding Tobi?"

Demak's head sank, as though he sighed before committing himself to confessing the truth. "I'm afraid not. Security is tightening their belts; it's getting difficult to use their records. Especially those regarding the Arcadia Movement. There were few to begin with, it's almost impossible to access them now. But I'll do my best. Yuusei will help; technology and hacking are his fields".

Misty nodded slowly, controlled, then moved her eyes back to the glittering city, eyes narrowed darkly. Rumours surrounding Tobi's death led her to the Arcadia Movement; investigating alone was treacherous. Tobi's death sent Misty spiralling out of control and into the arms of Dark Phoenix, unbeknownst to the public and Security, who were still investigating the death due to her constant appeals for information.

The Arcadia Movement as a whole was shady, but there was one name that kept coming up. One that apparently played a part in Tobi's death - the Black Rose Witch.

At the mental repetition of the name, Misty's slender hand clenched into a pale and bony fist; as with every morning and every night, she swore mutely to exact her revenge on the woman claimed to be responsible for taking everything away from her and led to her self-destruction. She would return the favour and take everything from the masked woman, including her life.

* * *

The tower of Security was a silent as ever; the swish of the door sliding out of Godwin's way while he stood statuesque in front of the opening to the dimly lit chamber resembling an intelligence office. Within the darkened walls, several figures were either seated or pacing between walls of computer monitors used by their colleagues, clutching bulky documents in between their hands. Godwin stepped through the doorway, standing close enough to the opening to prevent the door from sliding shut and plunging the chamber in darkness outside the glow of the screens. Amongst the workers, a large dark-skinned man with smooth black hair stood in what resembled an armoured vest and large trousers, towering over two men standing opposite one another in front of him; one wearing a greyed suit and spectacles resting on the bridge of his nose, the other clothed in blue robes and a beret atop his head, smiling eerily calmly.

There was an air emitting from the room that embraced the Director with an off-putting chill. Nevertheless, he was determined to keep his sterile composure; to match the room and its occupants. The three set their eyes onto him simultaneously.

"It seems Dark Phoenix have claimed another victim" he announced automatically; cold and formal. "I'll charge you with the information regarding the victim and his end; I wish that you can uncover enough for us to storm the location where we suspect them to be hiding before too many lives are lost. The streets will soon swim in blood if we fail to stop this ruthless campaign".

Like robots, the trio nodded together and removed their eyes as one from the grey man. With a respectful bow, Godwin turned from the workers and retreated from the room. Whilst he strode through the corridors alone, a glimpse of the strain flashed across his face, creating the illusion that he had aged five extra years in the space of the brief episode, and then back to normal - he couldn't allow anyone to know how much of a toll the counter-campaign was taking on him; he knew much more than the majority of those working under him combined.

The Yliaster Branch - those he had just reported to - were aware of a fraction of the details between them; they understood why Security didn't simply launch a head-on assault against the suspected base of the rogues, but they knew nothing beyond that justification. Nothing more about the people hiding behind the darkness, other than one possessed a particular power that their Branch had been formed to unearth. Godwin's arms swung heavily either side of him, aiding in throwing his body forward and progress without showing any weakness; nobody could see him flinch or worry for even a millisecond, else they could follow, dragging the City after them. They would doubt him and replace him - then he would never accomplish his mission.

Before he knew it, he was standing outside the glimmering door to his office, the panel sliding open to reveal his private space. Somewhere he could hide and let out a grunt or sigh of exasperation without fear of being discovered. In front of his desk, the dwarfish man with the head of a clown stood, smiling optimistically at his superior. He was someone to be trusted, he wouldn't sell out Godwin - they were in their search together. Neither exchanged a word until Godwin fell into the large leather seat behind the curved desk.

"Director, is everything okay?" the clown man inquired.

"Yes, do not fret, Jeager" Godwin exhaled, staring blankly at the ceiling, drawing the perimeter surrounding the rectangular light fixed into the ceiling above his assistant's head.

"I fret regardless" Jeager insisted with a frown. "Perhaps you should just have a day off; you haven't rested for some time now".

"So long as the Phoenix scatters its blackened feathers over this city, I can't rest" Godwin murmured. "I cannot let my guard down, else I can easily miss the rare opportunity to seize that bird and snap its neck; to prevent it from causing anymore damage. There are too many weeping widows, widowers and children as it is".

Jeager's shoulders slackened as he took note of the Director's trance-like state, his eyes moving in a rhythmic state, He parted his lips in order to continue his persuasive argument when the door flew open, revealing Ushio standing in the threshold with his head lowered. Both grey-haired men fixed their attention onto the intrusive officer, neither impressed as he stormed forward like a machine, neither asking permission nor stating his business.

"You arrogant-" the assistant growled furiously.

"It's alright, Jeager" Godwin intervened quickly, keeping his eyes locked onto the bowed head of the man towering over his desk. "I would appreciate you taking a break now; please, leave myself and this officer for a moment".

Jeager turned to his superior with an astonished face, puzzled as to why he would be requesting isolation with the rude officer. Reluctantly, he bowed and departed. Godwin postponed interaction with the officer until the door slid shut and at least five seconds passed.

"So…" he began, somewhat casually. "How are you doing, Nii-san?"

On Ushio's right arm, a purple shape began to emit light; a purple glow that signalled the control of another. Ushio lifted his head, revealing a sinister smirk, mismatched with the uniform and menacing, as though to suggest he had been waiting to be left alone with the Director in order to carry out another of his organisation's attacks through one of the man's subordinates. He was, after all, the leader of those the aged Director was seeking out - Rudger Godwin.

"Fine, fine, Rex" he chuckled, answering with two voices laced into one. "I also see you've yet to make your next move; I believe we've just had our last turn".

"Nii-san, I am preparing my counterattack" Godwin responded. "I'm merely waiting for more information regarding any others working under you; I still do not know who you are planning to recruit as Dark Signers"

Ushio roared with laughter, Rudger seemingly entertained by the lack of intelligence on his brother's side. "It's got to be an easier task than seeking out the Signers. Think of it this way, Rex; there are three Dark Signers currently. I'm also looking at two other possibly candidates".

Godwin raised an eyebrow. "Is Yuusei one of those candidates?"

"Don't worry about him" Rudger chuckled through his puppet. "He isn't. Although, curiously, you haven't come to save him yet. You know where we are, I'm sure".

"It's because I wish to learn the identity of the final Signer" Godwin replied sternly. "Rushing in blindly to take Yuusei back from you isn't an option until I can be sure about the Crimson Dragon's other claw".

Ushio sniggered again, his hand flicking upwards and downwards. "So, you're closer to assembling your force than I am. I suppose I should hurry up and see if these candidates have it in them to become Dark Signers. But, don't you forget, Rex, I have these dark spiders hanging around, ready to use this man to transmit information between us. Should you complete your arsenal, you should contact me and declare your intention to invade. Perhaps I should have Yuusei set up for execution by then".

"Nii-san!" Godwin barked.

"Calm down, Rex" Ushio responded light-heartedly. "I need him; the corpse of a Signer is nothing compared to one tainted. Until I next decide to speak with you".

The glow faded and the dark aura surrounding Ushio's face dissipated, leaving a puzzled officer in the place of the sinister puppet. Ushio blinked in bewilderment, trying to figure out why and how he had travelled to his boss' office. His eyes fell onto the Director, leaning forward with his hands folded in front of his mouth.

"Uh… is there something you needed, Director?" he inquired.

"No, its fine now, officer; I have the answer to what I was seeking" Godwin replied.

His right hand fell, reaching for the iron bar resting on the white desktop, pressing down on the top, which opened up a holographic screen. Mikage's face appeared on the transparent monitor.

"_Ah… Y- Yes sir"_ she squeaked anxiously.

"Mikage, I wish for you to escort Officer Ushio back to the investigation scene" Godwin commanded. "Additionally, any information that is uncovered, I would like relayed back to me".

"_Yes sir"_ Mikage echoed, bowing on the other end.

The monitor disappeared and the bar returned to its place on the desk. Ushio stood rigidly on the other side of the desk, still uneasy about the fact that he was standing in front of the city's leader with no recollection of making his way there or why either would have wished to meet under the mysterious circumstances.

"I'll be going then" he reported, bowing quickly.

He turned and paced quickly towards the doorway, scratching his head on the way. Unbeknownst to the embarrassed man, a small dark spider that had been used by Rudger to speak through him climbed onto the collar of his uniform and dropped off. The creature seemed unfazed by its suicidal plunge, exploding into a whiff of purple smoke as it collided with death. All watched by Godwin.


	3. Set

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Crimson**

by Yusei

_**Summary - **"AU. Yuusei is part of an underground group named Dark Phoenix, assassinating those Neo-Domino refuses to deal with. Something isn't right within him; he can't see it, but his friends can. The Black Rose Witch is about to learn"._

_**Disclaimer – **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N – **__Forgive the lengthy wait; this chapter is shorter than the others, but the plot will begin to start moving shortly. These chapters so far have mostly been just to introduce characters and explore their motives and allegiance. Hope you enjoy, please read and review._

* * *

A large crowd of reporters, photographers and cameramen were gathered at the base of the steps leading to the Public Security Maintenance Bureau; a wave of chatter sweeping across the curious people exchanging what little information they had; apparently, there was to be a statement made by the Bureau regarding the latest fatality and how, or if, it related to the elusive Dark Phoenix. None of the media crews cared for the victim; only for their selfish desires to report and compete against one another, to be the first with information and expose the vigilantes hiding somewhere in Satellite, whose dismal reputation could never recover from the implications of their stations and reports, especially with those concerning the underground group.

Amongst the experienced media figures, a young girl stood close to the front, a black camera wobbling between her pale hands, eyes watching the two, scolding, from behind the thick circle lens of her glasses. A shirt of white and blue horizontal stripes was joined by a sleeveless pale-orange vest, false fur lining the shoulder openings, a single pink sweatband wrapped around her left wrist, three-quarter length jeans and orange shoes decorated with white laces and soles. Sweat built on the forehead underneath a pointed black fringe; as eager to learn what the Bureau had to say, she was still a novice; any bombardment of questions from those around her would eradicate any hope she had of asserting her presence and fulfilling her goal.

But their interrogation would benefit them all in what light it could shed, whether it could rip a wider hole in the veil concealing the truth; many of those around her, including Carly herself, starved of details, had come to creating their own theories, though kept them largely discreet, a handful of radio and television channels implying the accepted approach to the situation and confirming that there is doubt. They believed that Godwin was covering a massive scandal; a terrorist group he had managed to enrage at some point and wished to deal with before the truth about their history was leaked to the public, ruining his image forever. The doors of the building's base opened up and the dwarfish Jeager stepped out, grinning confidently as always, his red lips shimmering like he had just returned from feasting on the blood of Godwin's reign. Despite several disappointed or grim expressions from members of the crowd, the man strode to the platform set up and stretched his legs, putting him on level with the microphone standing on the tilted surface.

"I am the Assistant Director of the Security Bureau, Jeager" he announced, his voice poured into several instruments replicating or broadcasting the words. "A statement has been issued by Director Godwin. It reads '_following the latest tragedy, our thoughts are with the victim's family and friends. An investigation will follow this incident and it is believed to be connected to others whom are believed to have been targeted by Dark Phoenix. While this investigation commences, we must stress the importance that all citizens remain inside during the night in order to avoid a repeat of this tragedy and spare another family's tears. The government of Neo-Domino is currently discussing alternative measures in order to deal with the situation, including a suggestion of martial law. We at the Security Bureau are determined to protect each and every citizen of this City and bring those responsible for these unfortunate deaths to justice'_".

The man cleared his throat, suggesting a pause in the statement. The paparazzi took their chance, several calling out various questions; some with tones of honest curiosity, others with bitterness and resentment. The number of those affected directly by the events was increasing at a rapid pace, sucking in more people towards the blackened gateway opening up deep in Satellite, spawning hatred and lust for revenge. A cycle of hatred spawned from love's death. The blonde woman close to Carly screeched furiously, lifting her microphone as others around them had.

"Assistant Director, hasn't Crimson Flood gone on for too long now?" she snapped. "It's time that Security should have done something by now".

Jeager sighed, several voices had been answered, but the blonde woman named Angela had spoken on behalf of thousands of people who shared the opinion. His eyes lifted towards the woman with a grim expression.

"We must confess, Dark Phoenix works in mysterious and unpredictable ways" the man sighed heavily. "There is never any indication who their next target may be, therefore, we assume that any individual may be at risk, so we ask that everyone remain vigilant and stay safe. It's advised for people who must venture out into the night to do so with the company of others; these incidents have fallen upon people who wandered alone. A press conference with Director Daly of Security will take place later today; there it will be made clear that Security has its duties here in the City as well as Satellite. It will shed light on exactly what is holding us back from apprehending these villains, but I assure you, we are putting in every effort to succeed over this campaign of terror".

Before he could be bombarded further, Jeager bowed and turned his back on the reporters, walking calmly back into the building. The deafening roar of the gathering was drowned out immediately after the doors hummed closed, allowing the short man to sigh once more.

On the other side, Carly smirked whilst lost amongst the raging crowd, furious when several Security officers who had been stationed around the building were brought together and insisted that the media move on, take Jeager's advice and simply wait for the press conference. Carly, however, had no intention of doing such a thing; she was a photographer, not a fully-fledged reporter. She wished one day to be able to have articles written by her hands published, but that would require thinking outside the box - one of her strengths, only she had yet actually find anything on the other side of the four walls. For now, she conformed to the widespread belief throughout the office that Godwin was aware of more than he was letting on. She was desperate to suspect foul play; her colleagues could attend the press conference and be fed hollow words by Director Daly, but she could see - she always had - how Godwin seemed a shady character. Even by herself, she would uncover the truth.

* * *

**File 3 - Set**

Misty gazed out of the window to the glimmering City below underneath the evening light; in a short while, the sun would vanish altogether and Satellite would be plunged back into darkness, the City lit only by its own lights. Fearful of the dark. The model's mind, however, was focused elsewhere; somewhere hiding in the City was a woman who had robbed her brother of his life. He could have been one of the top students at the City's Academy had she left him alone, never been involved with him. But she was foolish and stepped into a world that didn't belong to her.

"That witch…" the woman hissed.

Demak glanced at the model in the corner of his eye briefly and then set his sights ahead once more. "That's not a very attractive face of a world-class model".

Misty closed her eyes, holding herself back from lashing out at the man; like her, he had suffered in the past, although his history was unknown to her. It seemed Demak's wounds had never been attended to; he avoided the subject at all costs, still too much to bear. The helicopter growled as it passed a tower standing much taller than any of the buildings surrounding it; known to all as the ominous Arcadia Movement. Misty narrowed her eyes sharply on the building; long ago, she had concluded that the urban 'myth' named as the Black Rose Witch, who had been deemed responsible for Tobi's death, was hiding within the walls of the building. The assumption was based on the apparently similar abilities shared by the Witch and those hiding in the Movement called Psychics. There was also the name her brother passed onto her shortly before his murder: Izayoi Aki.

Misty's jaws ground against one another, seething at the fact that the woman was still wandering free without having endured the justice for her brother; the boy whose body was buried long ago, unable to live as he wished, unable to find his own future. All taken by a mad woman who resented the world in her own way, throwing tantrums and not caring about whoever fell victim to her episodes of madness. Another growl rumbled from her throat, drawing Demak's eyes once more.

"Is something the matter?" he asked discreetly. "Is this something to do with your brother?"

"Security persecutes us for righting the wrongs of this world - the wrongs that they leave unchecked, even" the woman hissed bitterly. "But they have done nothing to avenge Tobi, they allow his killer to remain free and live in a way he never could. How can they call themselves justice when they leave so many wretched crimes unsolved? We are more justice than they, even if outs methods are much more forceful. It opens people's eyes to what's happening, what they don't know because they are never told".

Anger swelled in the woman's blood, pulsing towards her skin, rising higher. Dark red symbols began to form on Misty's face; a sign that she had sworn her allegiance to the darkness in a particular manner. Demak twisted his head, frowning once the presence of the symbols across her cheeks came to his attention.

"You should be careful" he instructed. "If you get too worked up, you won't be able to hide those. We know the contract you made".

Misty laid her left hand onto the other forearm; underneath the lengthy white glove, a purple symbol resembling a lizard had been imprinted on her arm as proof of that contract. Demak was warning her that should her emotions run too high, she would lose control of herself and surrender the boy to the being whom the mark resembled. That was one branch of the contract.

In a bid to calm herself quickly, Misty closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in and thinking of Yuusei and Kiryu; the two she considered younger brothers in her new family. They couldn't replace Tobi, but she could act as an older sister to them and protect the two from harm as any responsible sibling would.

* * *

Crow's face was somewhat solemn while he sat on the edge of Daedalus Bridge, his legs hanging over the premature end, eyes focused on the distant City. He could recall the times when he would visit Jack and Yuusei, both living under Martha's roof; the woman had offered him a place, yet the redhead denied it, claiming he was adjusting well to life on the streets and wished to prove that he could handle himself. It had been something he wished to achieve ahead of caring for younger children on his own in a similar fashion. And it was those streets where he met Kiryu, introducing him to the other pair and leading to the four becoming the closest of friends.

During that time, duelling had become instrumental in the lives of many people trapped in Satellite, using it to get by from one day to the next without a desperate urge to attempt something dangerous just for a small thrill in their everyday lives. The card game was growing in popularity at a rapid rate, leading to teams made in order to fight against one another to protect territory marked out as their own. Another advantage was that it kills a decent amount of time and gave people a reason to continue living. Kiryu proposed the four boys forming their own team; something they agreed with, managing to create four identical jackets between them that would separate them from anyone else. At the time, they were much younger than any of the other competitors, but there was nothing against kids taking part.

Crow sighed heavy-heartedly. "Then that day had to happen…" he whispered.

He moved on immediately, wishing to avoid the subject and leave it untouched, gathering dust in the back of his mind. But the results could not be so easily tossed aside; Yuusei changed, gradually growing distant in comparison to how cheerful he had been prior to that night. Twelve years old and he vanished for a few hours, coming back having uncovered a more jaded side to himself. It was as if he had been replaced by someone else identical in appearance. Then he disappeared once more a few years later, joining the underground legion that now called themselves Dark Phoenix. The descent had the three baffled and concerned while trying to keep as much information as possible private from Martha to avoid worrying her, with several other kids under her care, dealing with the older ones was something they felt was no longer her place, but that they should have dealt with their own problems.

In time, they learned what had changed Yuusei; he had encountered a man that claimed he understood everything from before; the disaster that formed Satellite and the truth behind the deaths of the boys' parents, along with the claim that he would explain it all to Yuusei when he was ready. Yuusei - who had been undoubtedly loyal to his friends, giving the impression he would even in dire scenarios - began to wonder if people had been hiding things from him. He grew paranoid and suspicious; overwriting his former personality with such ease that Crow could barely recognise him any more. The redhead clenched his fists and teeth while reminding himself that he had been unable to do anything to prevent the transformation.

Behind the base of the bridge, Kiryu's dark D-Wheel skidded to a halt, the icy-haired man leaning back casually in the machine and smiling up a Crow. Ever since the structure had been started, the redhead admired it, choosing it as a place to settle after the four left Martha's for the last time, desperate to stand close to the monument that Security had prevented from growing those years ago; an unfinished reminder that hope in Satellite existed, but would always be oppressed.

"Yo" he yelled from the machine, lifting the helmet from his head.

Crow twisted, dragging his left leg up and setting it in front of him, resting his arm against the pointed joint. He smiled meekly at the man and rested his back against the steel frame, one leg hanging alone over the edge. Kiryu climbed up the wooden boards, heading towards the isolated teenager; the bridge seemed much shorter than it looked from a distance and within a couple of moments, Kiryu was towering over the boy.

"Hey" he sighed with a smirk. "How are things?"

Kiryu sighed, dropping his shoulders and tilting his head back. "I need a break…"

Crow's smile towards the man grew more genuine; even though he was up to his knees soaked in blood, he could smile and act subtle, live like an ordinary person. It made him wish Yuusei could do the same. The past three years had been tough on Kiryu; Crow could see it, even as an outsider. He had willingly followed Yuusei into the mouth of Hell and become a member of Dark Phoenix more to keep an eye on the unstable boy rather than any ulterior motive. He had damned himself for the sake of a friend. Kiryu folded his arms behind his head, lifting his eyes to meet the distant City waiting on the water's surface, drifting further away.

"Rudger keeps evading the subject of when Yuusei and I are done with Dark Phoenix" he mumbled with a sigh. "I wish he'd just release us and let us get on with what we want".

Crow chuckled, tilting his head backwards while watching the shining face of his companion. "You're starting to sound like you're victims of a hostage situation".

Kiryu's arms and head dropped, blinking at Crow with a perplexed face briefly and then unleashed another heavy breath. "I'm beginning to wonder…" he mumbled, looking back to the City. "If that could be the case".

Crow watched with a heavy heart as Kiryu's smirk diminished whilst considering the analogy; it did nothing to ease Crow's own anxieties, inflicting another shallow wound into his already-battered heart.

* * *

Standing out from the edge of the Arcadia Movement, balconies extended sleeping chambers outside the simple walls. Upon on, Izayoi Aki stood silently, gazing out at the City surrounding her, littered with discriminative people. All around her, they walked and judged, even without knowing her as a person; as long as they knew of the Black Rose Witch, they would despise her and call her a freak or a demon sent from Hell just to terrorise them. They valued themselves far too much.

"Disgusting…" she hissed. "They moan about these deaths… but I wish I could rip apart every single person who has discriminated against Psychics and this place… We have done nothing to be accused of these crimes… but they continue to say that Psychics and Dark Phoenix are working together".

Furiously, she turned away from the lights growing under the darkening sky. A knock from the oaken door drew the young woman's mind back from her distorted interpretation of people; the view that, could anyone see, would have accused her of slaying people alongside the man named Fudo Yuusei.

"Come in" she said.

The panel swung open gradually, unveiling the man with curved oxblood hair with a trusting smile. Aki's spirit calmed upon finding the figure entering her bedroom. He closed the door gently, cutting them off from the outside world; all that mattered was the two of them.

"Divine…" Aki whispered. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, Aki" he replied gently, taking soft steps towards her. As soon as she was in reach, his black-gloved hands lifted and grabbed her shoulders, gripping them firmly. "I was actually wondering if you were alright".

"Why wouldn't I?" Aki inquired, lifting her head with a curious expression. "Has something happened, Divine?"

"It's just…" Divine sighed heavily. "It seems the media are trying to link the Arcadia Movement and Dark Phoenix after hits latest death. They're determined to lay the blame on us in order to give the Security Maintenance Bureau the power to invade and stop us".

Aki's fists tightened, nails grinding against the smooth fabric of her gloves. The woman turned furiously, glaring back to the sparkling City behind them, launching invisible daggers to the people who couldn't see the two of them. The media and their false accusations had continuously attempted to ruin the already-grim reputation; stories cropped up that they were responsible for kidnappings and acts of vandalism and violence. The spotlight fell on them when the world-famous model, Misty Lola, lost her brother; the woman became insistent that her brother approached the organisation after claiming to have Psychic Powers similar to those of Aki, but his corpse was found some time after originally pursing the group.

Over the young woman's head, Divine smirked; Aki's power worked best and peaked when fuelled by negative emotions. His eyes rose to the sky to find a helicopter heading deeper into the City after passing the building.

'_They may be a completely separate faction'_ he thought, fixing his eyes on the machine. _'But I wonder if we have an ally in this Dark Phoenix group'_.

* * *

In the pit left by the Zero Reverse disaster, Rudger sat alone at the head of the lengthy dining table, his arms folded over his arms. A white thread glinted under the dying daylight shining across the opening to the underground lair, no light reaching very far into the island's scar. A spider dropped onto Rudger's right hand, the man lifted the hand, smirking at the appearance of the arachnid; it was a sign that he and Yuusei were alone; Misty and Demak had ventured off into the City for one of the woman's many glamorous events and Kiryu had gone off on his own once more. The spider's role essentially was to inform Rudger that only he and the young one were left. That suited him well.

The silence was ripped apart by the ear-splitting scraping made from the wooden legs of the throne-like seat, Rudger standing up in the space opened up and pulled back the hood hanging over his face, showing that his once-blonde hair had been dyed white, his skin darkened into a permanently tanned tone and his own dark red markings were imprinted on his face; a sign that he had delved too far into the shadows to return, the sclera of his eyes dyed black revealed as a secondary side-effect.

With the spider clinging to the black glove pulled over his large hand, Rudger progressed through the blackened corridors of his hideout, smirking the entire time over his latest opportunity to have a private confrontation with the young man. While on the way, he navigated the corridors like the back of his hand; the lair had been the only place on Earth he had been during the past seventeen years; he was a moving corpse amongst spirits of the dead. Amongst those buried in the light underneath the island, Yuusei's parents, and those of his closest friends. Rudger began to chuckle in his wicked manner, lifting his head backwards and relishing in the irony that Yuusei was involved in the scene where his parents had died; hiding away in the very crater where they ceased to live.

Within minutes, he had reached the room and the paradox became more delicious, the walking dead grinned widely, lifting his fist and rapping the back of his knuckles against the old wooden door. He paused, waiting to see whether Yuusei would choose to deal with the meeting easily or as stubbornly as usual.

"Yuusei, are you going to come out or bury yourself in there?" he asked tauntingly.

A minute passed, two. Rudger lifted his fist and presented the spider in front of the keyhole. The eight-legged creature scampered through the gap and cautiously navigated its way through the lock, crawling out the opposite side. Its multiple eyes scanned the room, finding Yuusei standing on the outside of the room, situated on the balcony standing out from the circular walls without paying any attention to the fact that someone had beckoned him to the door. The arachnid began to crawl along the ceiling, ensuring it could reach the boy without risking death.

Rudger waited on the opposite side of the door, his arms folded and leaning against the wall opposite to where a space would open up. The man smirked, eager to see it open and grant him access into the rebellious boy's private space. Another couple of minutes passed and the lock clicked, luring Rudger away from the wall. The door opened, removing the only obstacle between the towering man and the boy whose eyes had grown dark and solid; evidence that the manipulative powers of the spider had taken control of Yuusei's body, leaving him with a dull expression.

Rudger chuckled at the lifeless look written onto the boy's face, moving into the room while Yuusei stepped aside. "That's a good look for you, Yuusei" he laughed.

Yuusei closed the door behind the man's robe and strode across the room once more, returning to the position he had been when the spider dropped into him. A dark glow surrounded him and the spider crawled out from the blue collar around the back of his neck, plummeting from between his shoulders and onto the floor, evaporating in an instant. Yuusei shuddered and looked down to his hands, aware that something was wrong. It hit him immediately and his fists tightened into balls of irritation. His head snapped around, fixing a venomous glare onto the grinning man.

"I hate it when you try to control me like that" he snarled. "You know that".

Another cold laugh followed, Rudger folding his arms over his chest confidently once more. "Tell me, Yuusei, when _aren't_ you being controlled?"

Yuusei growled, turning his body after his head to face the tanned man, the muscles in his arms tense with fury. "I still have my own mind" he snapped.

Rudger tilted his head backwards a small degree. "You may have a mind, but what freedom do you have?" he asked slyly. "You're trapped in the web I began spinning six years ago and you'll only be able to leave when I want you to".

Yuusei snarled, narrowing his eyes sharply. "And when's that? When we've slaughtered every person on the planet?"

Rudger snorted with amusement. "That's an interesting notion" he scoffed smugly.

Fuming, Yuusei ripped the gun hanging from his waist underneath his jacket and aimed it at Rudger, who remained still and collected. As the boy's finger tightened around the trigger, a crimson glowing illuminated the room, the source being the arm connected to the gun, causing Yuusei to hiss in pain, pressing down on the glowing symbol with his left hand, the entire arm shivering in agony. Still, his finger remained wrapped around the trigger, but his face had become distorted with agonised wincing and his body shuddering under the strain of the conflicting wills.

Rudger threw his head back and cackled, feeling entertained by the display in front of him. Yuusei unable to do anything to harm him, his legs cracking and bending in gradual submission; the successor of the Fudo name was proving himself as weak as his predecessor.

"Have you really forgotten, Yuusei?" he asked wildly. "A Signer cannot kill another Signer".

Despite the sweat streaming down his face, Yuusei managed to open one of his eyes, glaring hatefully at the man who displayed his flesh right arm, with a purple symbol resembling the spider imprinted on it, and a mechanical left arm hiding underneath his large black gloves.

"You- you gave up your Signer Birthmark long ago" he hissed wearily. "You're not an ordinary Signer anymore".

Rudger's arms crossed in front of him once more, beaming with smug confidence; either way, he was untouched. "It seems, for some reason, you still can't shoot me, though".

Yuusei's arms hung in front of him, the weapon falling from his limp hands and clapping against the chilling stone floor. Pleasure for Rudger peaked while Yuusei rested on his knees, his head hanging and the scene looking as though he had submitted or bowed down to a relentless king. The glowing symbol, however, disappeared gradually, along with the pain that joined its unfortunate presence. With the light gone, the former Signer strode forward.

His boots crashed heavily against the ground, clapping like thunder. Yuusei's head slowly moved backwards, dragging his sight higher to learn that Rudger had stopped just a short distance in front of him, grinning eerily as his shadow stretched over the young Signer. Without warning, the man's large boat inched back silently, using the boy's distraction to his advantage; the boot flew forward, crashing into Yuusei's torso, knocking air and small drops of saliva out of him, contorting his usual face into a split-second expression of extreme pain and shock, the body thrown back by the force of the blow. A small grunt escape Yuusei once his back slammed against the floor, leaving him twitching whilst laying out for Rudger to gloat over.

The man stamped forward once more, pausing beside the downed Signer and dropped to one knee. Yuusei's pained breaths and weak grunts signalled his lack of strength, struggling to pick his head up from the floor. The weakness was a sign for the man, his large hand wrapped itself around Yuusei's neck and forced him back down, another weak cry leaving his mouth as the back of his skull crashed against the stone level; kept pinned by sheer force.

Another mocking laugh reverberated through the air and Rudger's twisted face lowered itself closer to the damaged Signer. "You're not going to leave my web" he mocked. "You think I'd like someone like you - a valuable Signer - slip away? Never; you're my hostage, Fudo Yuusei".


	4. Piece

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Crimson**

by Yusei

_**Summary - **"AU. Yuusei is part of an underground group named Dark Phoenix, assassinating those Neo-Domino refuses to deal with. Something isn't right within him; he can't see it, but his friends can. The Black Rose Witch is about to learn"._

_**Disclaimer – **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N – **__I never meant for this to be forgotten, but I hadn't managed to make time for fics in the past months. Finals are coming up, but they'll be over in about a month's time, after that, I will work to update several fics. Thank you to everyone for being so patient and for the reviews so far. Hope you enjoy, please read and review._

* * *

Jack's D-Wheel raced around the track paved through the large lush garden that controlled the rooftop of the strange leaning tower, the top level of which he called home. The practice was a common one, normally a distraction whilst trying to clear his head and reassess where his efforts in trying to reconnect with Yuusei were headed. There had been no word from Godwin over the investigation examining the latest death nor anything regarding the likelihood over Yuusei's involvement.

By the opening to his apartment, Sagiri Mikage stood with a clipboard pressed against her abdomen, her large eyes fixed on the man as he raced around and then skating to the edge of the building where he would emerge from in anticipation of observing another portion of a new lap. Several cycles passed before Jack slowed the machine and rolled to a stop in front of her, deeming it safe, Mikage paced forward, lining herself up with the D-Wheel and leaning forward once she stood beside it.

"Atlus-sama, is everything alright?" she inquired tentatively.

Jack's eyes moved to his right arm, curious over what kind of sign the Birthmark etched into his skin would offer should Yuusei be proven to be a Signer, or even if he were in trouble. The thought was brief and they moved upwards to Mikage's soft, pale face. Without a word exchanged between them, Mikage's face reformed, shifting in order to border of sorrow; some time ago, she realised she held feelings for the young blonde from Satellite, secretly escorted out of the isle in preparation for Crimson Flood. Those feelings, however, were doomed to remain unrequited; Jack's attention had continuously been on Yuusei, preventing the blonde from bonding strongly with anyone else.

Still, if she could do whatever it took to keep Jack happy, then watching him from afar and keeping her admiration secret was a sacrifice she'd be willing to make, regardless of how much is was going to hurt.

"I'm sure Yuusei-kun wasn't involved," she insisted, offering the man a weak smile. "People are just using his name because it's been leaked and they're assuming he's involved. There's been nothing to suggest that at the crime scene; people seem to be using his name in order to create a scapegoat".

She allowed a moment to pass in order for the message to reach Jack; he watched her, but there was a blankness in his eyes, a distance to suggest he had resumed daydreaming, perhaps unconvinced by her version of the situation.

"Atlus-sama, you have to think about it," she pleaded, furrowing her brow anxiously. "Think of Yuusei-kun, does he seem like the kind of person who would rob another of his life?"

Jack released a sigh; he had relayed stories of his years with Yuusei to Mikage in order to put together an accurate profile of the young man following the release of his name. He peeled his eyes from Mikage's face, feeling incapable of looking directly at her whilst contemplating his response to her suggestion.

"He's not…" he sighed. "But it's been two years since I last see him; I can't be sure what state he's in by now. Maybe leaving Satellite with Godwin wasn't the right thing to do… I should be there doing all in my power to help him…"

"But at the time, you believed that leaving with Godwin was the only way to save Yuusei-kun; you've done nothing wrong," Mikage insisted. "Even if being here right now isn't doing for him what you want, the fact that took such an extreme move shows your dedication to him".

Jack sharpened his eyes, snapping from the struggle and uncertain dazed look. They fixed themselves onto Mikage with the same fire that had been blazing within him from the first instance of Mikage meeting him; he finally looked alive.

"Mikage, could you bring Godwin over?" he requested. "He's done absolutely nothing he said he would to help me save Yuusei. I'm going to get answers".

Mikage smiled brightly, pleased by Jack's sudden transformation to the lively and determined man he had been as he arrived in Neo-Domino and responded with a friendly nod.

* * *

**File 4 - Piece**

From the edge of the Tops' rooftop garden, not unlike the set-up of Jack's home, Luca stretched her legs from a wooden crate positioned in order for her to watch the City over the thick concrete barrier around the edge of the level. The girl fixed her eyes towards Satellite, recognising the smog cloud hovering over the crystal water glimmering under the morning sun.

Behind her, Lua paced leisurely across the patio, leaving their apartment behind and ignoring the pool while following his sister's path. Her lack of a reaction piped his curiosity, leading him after her quicker, quickening his steps into a jog across the garden, jumping over the flowerbeds blooming happily and landing on the concrete on the other side.

"Luca," he said, picking himself up to stand straight.

Luca failed to respond, causing Lua's face to twitch into annoyance and pull himself up next to her using a second crate set up beside the one she stood upon. His agitation vanished almost immediately, fascinated by the sea of twinkling lights that they called their hometown, winking to the children. Lua folded his arms and rested his chin against his soft skin, smiling happily at the spectacle.

"We get a great view from up here, don't we?" he commented with a gentle smile. His eyes slid closed briefly whilst recalling various occasions in which the twins had stretched their bodies in order to capture even a glimpse of their city's twilight twin. "You know, I enjoy this view more than anything else. But I also love spending time with you here, Luca. And with Jack. The fact that he's famous is just a bonus – I'd hang out with him even if he weren't so well-known. He's much nicer than so many people who live in the upper class of this city. He's different and does whatever he can to help others, just like what I'd like to be like when we're older. What do you reckon? I guess I'm torn; wanting to grow up, but spending forever as a kid so I can enjoy every day like this, doing whatever we want while our parents are away. Even if you do like to try and take that role".

His golden eyes slid across to his sister's face, though while his glittered with the lights' reflection, Luca's held within them a darkness, a blankness. While his face glowed with happiness, her expression was bland and without passion. Lua leaned towards his sister, having opened his heart to her without acknowledging her catatonic state and distant stare.

Panic coursed through his body and his hands reached suddenly for her, clamping down heavily onto her shoulders and shivering her frail form.

"Luca," he called. "Luca!"

The girl's response was delayed, but came about after a moment of Lua's shudders intensifying, she blinked, eradicating the shaded eyes and turned to find her brother's fearful state, fear flickering within his eyes.

"Lua…" she uttered uncomfortably.

Lua sighed with relief, his lips spreading into a small smile and his grip relaxed, arms sagging between the two tiny bodies. "Thank goodness".

"What's wrong?" Luca inquired. "Lua?"

"It's fine," Lua answered with a relieved exhale. "It's just that you weren't answering, I was worried. I… I got scared… that maybe we would lose you again".

Luca's eyes narrowed, their dampened state allowing the city's lights to flicker within their clear covering. "Lua…" she whispered tenderly. "I can space out without leaving. You don't need to worry, I won't go away again".

Lua's eyes remained tapered with sorrow nonetheless, agonized by the memory of the month-long coma his sister had been in when they were only three years of age, fearing that she would always sleep like those princesses in fairy-tales. He had prayed that she would wake and live with him rather than a fantasy world elsewhere with mythical creatures and princes who would rescue her – he wanted to be her prince, he wanted to be her savior. Fortunately, she had awoken, apparently guided by his voice. He had been the one to lead her back to the conscious world – a fact that he treasured and she looked upon for inspiration.

Luca's hand rose, brushing away the thick bangs hanging over the tops of the boy's eyes, her slender fingers brushing away the growing tears that clung to the corner of his sockets, wiping the crystal drop across edge of his face and into the teal hair nearby. Lua flinched from the sudden touch and gazed at his sister with bewilderment, though her expression had transformed into the gentle, motherly face he recognized.

Unable to bring himself to cause her any worry, he responded with a meek smile of his own. It was a hollow smile – fake and for her benefit. She could tell that much, but Luca embraced that reality and retained her own.

Moments ticked by whilst the pair gazed affectionately into one another's eyes to reassure their sibling all was well, even if their claims were built upon unstable foundations and, together, their heads rotated towards Satellite. Somewhere in the foggy terrain, Yuusei was waiting to be found. Jack's happiness, buried in order to take up Godwin's offer, was lying in wait to be discovered. And although they were aware of how important that fact was, Luca's smile faltered. Even if they were destined to be rescued, there was still the ongoing torment they would have to endure by being separated, the longing to be reunited. Until they could be together, they would suffer, the thought tearing away at her heart.

* * *

The shadows around Kiryu were as thick as ever whilst climbing down the stairs. The clapping of his soles reverberated against the dead walls with no ears to alert. But that was of little importance; after meeting with Crow and shedding his concerns, he felt better, relieved. He wasn't returning to the underground lair for any sense of duty or entrapment, he came back solely to support Yuusei and coax him away from their blood-stained lifestyle.

Through the corridors there was no sign of life, the corridors thick with the stench of ancient death still wandering the crippled facility sunken beneath the land it once stood proud on top of. The meltdown had been devastating, haunting him even now. Kiryu pushed onwards, striding down the deserted hallways in search of his companion's room. He came across it after a few moments and knocked his pasty knuckles against the wooden door.

"Yuusei, it's me," he announced.

It was routine, to ensure the dark-haired adolescent's trust rather than convince him he was being targeted by other members of the group. But he didn't wait for an answer and pushed the door open, surprised to find it already unlocked, having expected his rashness to force Yuusei across the chamber and unlock the door. Kiryu was always invasive, it was an attribute he'd insisted on retaining, even whilst in Dark Phoenix, to avoid losing Yuusei to the latter's preferred isolation.

When he entered, there was no movement, opposite to Kiryu standing in the doorway was Yuusei on the balcony overseeing the seemingly bottomless crater, his back to the intruder. The younger male neither spoke nor moved, as though failing to acknowledge that his friend had entered. The two relied on one another to get by each day, especially when Misty was away on one of her modeling jobs or taking care of an assignment. Ordinarily, Yuusei would respond relatively quickly to his friend's arrival, but on this occasion… he was lost.

With his knowledge of the dark-haired teenager in mind, Kiryu cautiously trod across the room, ensuring not to surprise Yuusei with his sudden appearance over his shoulder. His neck stretched forward, searching for the younger's face beyond the unusual spiked hairstyle.

"Yuusei?" he asked. "Is everything okay? Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing happened," Yuusei answered bluntly. "I'm fine".

Kiryu tugged the corners of his mouth downwards into an unconvinced frown; he knew Yuusei too well to fall for such a bland lie. He had been in the shadows of the underground long enough to pick up signs that Rudger and Yuusei had clashed, the leader taking great pleasure in choosing such occasions as when the young one was alone. Under Kiryu's skeptic glare, Yuusei sighed heavily, aware that he would never be able to continue his false story.

"Rudger came by," he begrudgingly admitted. "Nothing more".

Kiryu sighed and pressed his hands against his hips, leaning to the left and scowled bitterly. "I shouldn't leave you alone here," he sighed. "It's my fault he got to you, I was careless".

Yuusei hesitated before speaking, it was never his intention to lay the blame at Kiryu's feet. "I don't want to tie you down any more than I already have. You should just leave alone while you can – you haven't any reason to stay here".

"Of course I don't, but I'm staying for now," Kiryu answered with a smirk. "Keeping an eye on you isn't the only reason I joined Dark Phoenix, you know?"

"I wonder…" Yuusei muttered suspiciously.

Kiryu narrowed his eyes sharply, bewildered at Yuusei's snarky attitude – usually he would be agitated after a confrontation with Rudger, but Kiryu's presence would be enough to calm him and take his mind off things until the inevitable call back to their filthy underworld duties. This, however, wasn't normal. Yuusei hadn't questioned him before, especially regarding his motive in joining the faction.

"Rudger has always mocked me because of these Birthmarks," Yuusei growled, his voice dripping with venom directed at his right arm, the fist at the bottom shivering with pent-up rage. "Because they're tied to one another, because they're part of particular beings, we can't kill one another".

"But that doesn't rule out any ordinary person," Kiryu mumbled.

"I don't need an ordinary person to take my kill," Yuusei scowled. "Maybe if I cut off this wretched arm, I'd finally be able to pull the trigger myself".

Kiryu's mouth opened to quickly protest Yuusei's line of thinking; to argue he shouldn't be thinking such plots, let alone planning to carry them out. It frightened him that Yuusei could speak so lightly of purging himself of an important part of his body, shedding the symbol that marked him as a special individual in the plans of powers above.

"You would want to become like him?" he asked sourly.

"Rudger severed his arm to carry out his plan in causing widespread destruction" Yuusei stated. "He implemented Zero Reverse and wiped out so many lives in one blow. So why can't I do the same for the sake of killing one man and saving many others? Why can't I avenge those people – our parents included – by ending his wretched life once and for all?"

Kiryu's patience had reached its end, his hands shot forward, seizing Yuusei by the shoulders and spinning him around roughly. A shiver ran down Kiryu's spine while staring at his friend's face, however, as though haunted. Yuusei's eyes were much darker than normal, solid without light, his bangs much messier than normal – he looked like a man who had lost a fight. His expression softened after deducing that Rudger had backed him into a corner and taken the chance to exert his superiority over the younger.

"Yuusei…" he breathed. "Don't do anything reckless. It might feel like it, but you're not alone here. You're like a brother to me. And to Misty". The comforting words showed no softening Yuusei's hardened expression, though they were heartfelt – there was no denying their meaning, Yuusei especially would understand they were truth. "Please, stop with these thoughts. You don't need to worry about that guy, we're using him to keep a roof over our heads until we come up with a plan of how to deal with everything".

Yuusei's eyes fell to the floor a moment later, feeling Kiryu's despair radiating from him. He had done nothing wrong, he was only looking out for the younger member, just as he always had. It was as he said – they were like brothers. Kiryu's pasty hands tightened against Yuusei's shoulder blades.

"I want to leave as soon as we can too," he whispered hopefully. "And we will… together. We'll go with Crow and find Jack; we'll become Team Satisfaction again".

* * *

Misty's eyes were fixed scornfully on the towering building of the Arcadia Movement, standing outside the immense structure in a black clock. Inside the walls was the woman responsible for ending her brother's innocent life with no reasonable explanation. Her slender, pale hands rose up, grasping the edges of the cowl and draping it over her head, obscuring the upper features of her silky face. She strode forwards, entering the large doors of the Movement and marching through what she assumed had been the lobby of whatever business owned the building previously.

There was only one other in the large reception; a young man dressed in the standard Arcadia Movement uniform, clutching a file to his chest and tapping a holographic screen in front of him. Apparently, Arcadia's technology was slightly more advanced than even the city's. Misty narrowed her eyes at the youngster and moved towards him. The blue-haired boy straightened his back and smiled, having seemingly accomplished his previous task and quickly caught Misty's advancing presence. His eyes gleamed with careful suspicion and faced the woman.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

Misty said nothing, but fished a letter from her cloak, presenting it to the boy. He eyed the envelope nervously, caught off-guard and without knowledge of what to do in such a predicament.

"Please, take it," Misty spoke with a hushed tone. "I was instructed that this would be forwarded to a man named Divine. It's a letter from a friend of mine, she believes she may be a Psychic Duelist and wishes to join the Movement".

The boy's hands rose gradually, fingers sliding underneath the envelope and brushing Misty's soft skin. His eyes leapt routinely between the message and the half-naked face with no distinguishing features by which to identify the woman.

"I will not judge her, but the same cannot be said of others," she added, laying her hand on top of the boy's. "She cannot even leave home without running into trouble. We know the tale of the Black Rose Witch and wish that she may visit my friend. Her identity would be concealed, so she would not be in any danger. Please, don't abandon this poor soul in need of rescuing".

With the letter safely in the boy's hands, Misty rushed back towards the doorway without allowing the cowl to drop from her head. Her sudden departure left the boy unsettled, but as far as he was aware, her story was truth – in which case, he couldn't abandon his duty as a Psychic Duellist to help others with the same curse as him. He turned on his heels and rushed through the building,

An elevator ride up several levels brought him to the office of the man he sought, his chest heaving for breath lost by the maddened race through the building. Once he had his breath, with the letter clutched between his tensed fingers, the boy pushed open the door, entering the dimmed study.

"D- Divine-sama," he muttered, searching the room for the oxblood-haired man.

No response came from the chamber. But when a sigh left the boy's lips and his mind turned to the matter of leaving the correspondence in a place for Divine to find at a better time, the chair behind the oaken desk shuddered and the silhouette of a man rose. The youngster shuddered and pinned his stretched arms by his sides, squaring his shoulders.

"D- D- Divine-sama!" he repeated with a panicked yelp.

"Sendai," Divine murmured from across the room, turning from his seat and pacing around to the closer face of the desk. "What is it?"

"I- I know this isn't the right time as you're busy, but I just received a letter from a woman downstairs," the boy replied shakily, presenting the envelope in front of him. "She claims that there's a Psychic Duellist who is experiencing trouble and can't even leave home, but wishes to join the Movement".

"I see," Divine answered, crossing the room casually. He opened a black-gloved hand for the letter, which the youngster complied, quickly withdrawing his hands. "Thank you, Sendai. Why don't you get some rest? It's been a long day".

"Yes sir," Sendai answered, bowing gratefully and retreating from the room.

Divine returned to his desk, unfolding the letter from its container. On the sheet, he found an elegant font, writing out a plea for assistance and sanctuary, signed by a 'Misty Tredwell'. Divine gazed at the flowing text for a moment, pondering over any suspicious details that could contradict Sendai's story. He was quick to conclude that they could truly be onto a genuine case and smirked – with this woman's predicament, the ordinary people would push her into the arms of the Movement and its children, only to surface later and haunt the very people who tormented her. While every assignment had its risks, he was confident in the ability of his underlings in dealing with such cases; they were trained and ready.

Divine was quick to comply with the handwritten request that the unidentified Black Rose Witch, an urban legend, make an appearance. Though the specific wish had him concerned for the wellbeing of his treasured legend, Divine wasn't about to let such an opportunity pass and marched quickly towards Izayoi Aki's chamber.

His knuckles hit the door in a rhythm of quick taps. The door clicked swiftly after the announcement of his presence and Aki's pale face emerged from the shaded room, a smile spreading onto her face.

"Divine," she said happily.

"I apologize for troubling you with such a request, Aki," Divine spoke in response. "But I've received a letter that asks for you".

"Me?" Aki repeated, surprised by the claim.

"Yes, there is a woman who admires you who is currently trapped in a world of ordinary, discriminate people," Divine replied. "She's calling out for you to rescue her from the torment she suffers, just as you yourself endured".

"I understand," Aki responded, much firmer than her recent utterances, her shoulders straightening either side of her slender neck. "I will see this woman".

"As much as I trust you, Aki, this letter is quite specific," Divine warned. "I'd feel more comfortable if you took another with you".

"No. Please, Divine, let me do this on my own," Aki insisted. "I want to prove that I've become much stronger, that I can take care of myself and deal with the real world. There are scars across me from the abuse I suffered, without anywhere to turn, but I won't allow those marks to hinder my life. I won't hide away forever, but I will show those horrid people just how strong we can become. You helped me by yourself, I wish to do the same for this woman".

Divine smiled warmly, raising a hand and resting it on Aki's left shoulder, stroking it through the delicate fabric of her Victorian-style shirt.

"I understand," he whispered. "But please be careful".

Aki stepped forward, exiting her room and joining Divine in the corridor. She offered him a joyous smile, doubling as a vow that her efforts would work to ensure his trust in her be rewarded with success. Divine handed her the sheet of paper, the text including an address which Aki would be summoned to. The magenta-haired woman scanned the plea and read over the address several times to memorize the details.

"I won't fail you, Divine," she insisted.

"Aki, you could never fail me," Divine answered with a smile. "Whatever the outcome, my complete faith is in you and you will return the same as you left".

Aki nodded sharply and proceeded to glide down the corridor, clutching the paper preciously in her hands. Divine retained his smile until Aki rounded the corner. Divine turned on his heels and stormed down the hallway, reaching another room moments later. His knuckles rapped the door in a manner much different than that which he had used to get Aki's attention.

Sendai appeared at the door, quickly shivering upon realizing it had been Divine who arrived. "Divine-sama," he yelped.

"That letter is an uncommon practice, Sendai," Divine stated. "I'd like to know about the woman who delivered it".

"I'm sorry, Divine," Sendai answered shakily. "There wasn't really much to her. She was dressed in black, I assumed to hide her identity in case anyone she knew saw her here. She handed the letter and left quickly afterwards; she didn't say much, but asked that the Movement not abandon any Psychic Duellists who require out help".

Divine's frown deepened; the woman had taken advantage of Sendai's naivety and reclusive personality – she had used him and his inability to question, risk provoking a scene, to reach within the Movement and call out its most treasured member. It seemed that as time passed, Divine's concerns that a trap may have been laid grew closer to realization, but it was too late to stop Aki now. He was beginning to wish she had taken his advice and a companion for protection.

* * *

Mikage retreated into Jack's apartment once more, leading Godwin into the young man's dwelling. The blonde was slumped on the sofa, having stripped his body of the large white trench-coat, his torso clothed only in a black sleeveless shirt. In front of him, a cup of tea sat, steam still waving from the brown pool. Godwin proceeded to the sofa opposite the blonde, but remained standing beside it, his hands crossed behind his back.

"Why is it you summoned me here?" he inquired.

"You know very well why," Jack growled, shooting Godwin a fierce look with his violet eyes. "People are dropping dead all over the place; the Daimon Area, Satellite. It's only a matter of time before corpses are sprawled in the business sections, the Tops. Nowhere will be safe. Two years ago, you showed up and promised to help me save Yuusei, but you've done nothing. I'm tired of waiting for you to make your move, Godwin. Make with your end of the deal and help me find the Yuusei I know".

Godwin's response was not immediate, but it did come before long, his shoulders slackening vaguely and a delayed breath tumbling out of him. Jack's frustration had always been there; frequently he would bring up the issue that their alliance had been built on, yet not acted upon. Godwin's greyed eyes opened, fixing themselves on the agitated blonde firmly.

"I'm afraid we've still nothing on locating the final Signer," he informed. "Without that information onside, charging in will only endanger Yuusei. We have to ensure we have all the Birthmarks on our side so that Dark Phoenix cannot prevent our victory. Yuusei is acting as a distraction from a goal such as seeking out the final Signer. I'm aware it's a plan you're not fond of, but it's the best chance we have of gathering everybody on the right side at the end of it all".

"You keep talking about that Signer legend," Jack roared. "That battle supposedly relies on the dragons and their cards. You know I have Red Demons' card, but that's not a tool we're fighting with. They're supposed to fight Earthbound Gods, but none of those have surfaced".

Godwin sighed once more, aware that Jack was becoming increasingly difficult to steer away from subjects he'd rather discuss on another occasion. He showed no emotion, nor any sign that his patience was wearing thin with the blonde man's demands.

"I'll do what I can," he answered solemnly.

"That's not good enough. I won't accept anything that doesn't help Yuusei," Jack snapped. "I don't even have any idea where he is".

"I will do my best, regardless," Godwin insisted, following the word with a bow.

The Director turned away and paced across the room, heading for the door. Jack scoffed and turned away, stepping towards the windows where he could see Satellite floating along the dark water's surface, vanishing into the night. An uncharacteristic glimpse of grief slipped through to Jack's face; with such little information to go by, he couldn't be sure of his treasured friend's state. It was enough to drive him mad.

'_Yuusei…'_ he though, gazing past his own reflection and towards the isle where the two grew up.

* * *

Despite twilight having taken over hours before, Yuusei descended down the staircase of underneath the sign spelling "West Domino". His footfalls echoed along a deserted platform of the old subway; a place he had used as a hideout with Jack, Crow and Kiryu during their childhood before Rudger appeared and interfered with their lives. A hut made of cloth, poles and wooden posts still stood in the centre of the platform, filled with old pieces of junk and various items the group would fish out from the trash heaps. Yuusei strode towards the small hideout, a hitched breath catching his attention.

The dark-haired man's eyes sharpened and his advance became more fierce, marching towards the cloth doorway and ripping it aside. Once he identified the owner of the breath, his expression softened. Inside the makeshift room was a boy crouching, dressed in a blue coat and worn yellow rags resembling a dress. Red locks tumbled down the child's back, his eyes glistening with innocence whilst turning to find Yuusei standing over him. A smile brightened the lower half of the child's face and he jumped forward, wrapping his arms around Yuusei's waist.

"Yuusei!" he cried. "I thought it was you".

"Rally, where are the others?" Yuusei inquired.

"They went out to get some food. They worked up enough wages to get something decent so we were going to celebrate," Rally answered chirpily.

"Okay, but try not to head out at night," Yuusei answered, resting his hand atop the boy's head, sinking into the yellow hat and rubbing it tenderly. "Satellite is a dangerous place; you heard about what happened last night".

"Yeah," Rally answered with a nod. "But that won't happen to us, because we've got you. If anything were to happen to us, you'd come in and help us".

Sorrow flashed across Yuusei's eyes; he would never have the heart to confess to Rally that he was the very criminal Security was after, the man ending lives all around those he worked to protect. It would destroy the boy, not to mention the older males, who also highly regarded him.

"Rally, you shouldn't think so highly of me," he sighed.

"Why not? You're great," Rally insisted. "Not everyone can make a D-Wheel from scrap. And you helped Kiryu with his".

"But… I…" Yuusei sighed.

Rally tilted his head in confusion, perplexed by Yuusei's shrunken response. He and the older companions had never known much about Yuusei, but he had rescued them one night when loan sharks targeted them for debts his friends – Blitz, Taka and Nerve – owed. The men had since vanished never heard of and never to follow the group. They admired Yuusei because of his courage in standing up to a gang of men and aiding those in need – he was Rally's hero, no less.

The smile of the boy was enough to warm Yuusei's hardening heart; even in a world of hatred, bitterness and twisted people, there were glimmers of hope and decency. In children like Rally. In honest citizens, and even those like Blitz, Taka and Nerve – forced by circumstances into the underworld. These were the people he was fighting for, those whose freedom he sought; to purge the world of the corrupt like Godwin, to find Jack and lead the survivors into the utopia they would build.

* * *

Deep in the Daimon Area, Aki shrugged off any uncomfortable feelings that crept into her, chilling her spine and teasing her with the idea of fleeing. But the repeated thought of the woman alone and desperately suffering pushed her onwards. The setting around her was littered with rundown buildings; ruined homes and seedy businesses – the underworld that Daimon was infamous for.

Aki came upon a building with several floors with small apartments, a hostel of sorts shortly after midnight. She proceeded into the building, moving along the rooms to locate the door with the number matching that written on the letter. It was clear why Divine had wished for her to take a companion, but with her immense powers, Aki would be able to take care of herself should something happen.

Eventually, the digits appeared in front of Aki's auburn eyes. Her body came to a halt, preparing herself for what he believed would be inside; a shivering wreck, broken and waiting for salvation. Aki clenched her fingers into a fist, steeling herself and reached forward, tapping her knuckles against the door. The panel, however, slid open, revealing to her a dimly lit room. There was no sign of anyone else, forcing Aki to set her defences and ready herself should an ambush follow; her psychic powers generating a faint aura around her form.

"Misty?" she called, her eyes shooting from one spot to another in search of the woman.

But while the resident failed to appear, a crimson glow began to shine from Aki's arm, luring her attention to the symbol in the shape of a dragon's claw. Aki's jaws clenched against one another, hissing with disgust and frustration at the mark she had always seen as a curse, appearing on the day her life began to spiral out of control and the true feelings of her parents were revealed. Her left hand shot over the symbol, pressing down tightly on it to obscuring the light, both faintly illuminating a wider radius of darkness and giving away her position. The feeling was different from that fateful day, but its presence irked her all the same; the source of her power's wildness and her inability to control them – she didn't enjoy harming others, but she had no means by which to control herself – her powers dictated their strength, she was a mere vessel. A scapegoat.

"Misty, are you here?" she called once more.

"Yes, I am," a voice responded from the darkness.

A quick breath slipped out from Aki's mouth and her attention moved to the silhouette barely visible from the shaded room, a smirk visible in the centre of the pale skin exposed. The woman pulled her hood back, unveiling the rest of her face; burgundy markings grasping her cheeks and black sclera where white should have been. The appearance of the woman stunned Aki; she wasn't a frail woman on the brink of insanity from constant torment, or maybe was and had simply resorted to denial.

"Welcome, Black Rose Witch," the dark-haired woman uttered with an amused tone, adding to Aki's perplexed state.


End file.
